


Singularity

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breasts, Dubious Orgasm, F/F, Humanstuck, Infernostuck, Not Canon Compliant, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's more likely than you'd think(ripped directly from an RP from the Infernostuck crew. absolutely stunningly bad. what is editing)





	

Just imagine Kanaya pulling up her laptop once evening, slowing around her small apartment as her fingers shake to type out that dreaded word. A sweat of nervous sweat beads on her forehead, rolling unpleasantly down her temple. Surely this couldn't be allowed. She finishes the word with a single press of her index finger, freezing with fear as the page loads, staring at the door for them to burst in and drag her back, drag her back in shame. She looks at the top bar, looking back at what she'd written. 

'Boob'

Kanaya inhales, her eyes widening in abject horror and fascination. This is too much for her naive senses, her very existence plummeting into the depths of sinful awakening. Choking, she tries to close her laptop, but only accomplishes sending the link as well as a webcam snap of her face to everyone in her contacts. 

She sobs, unable to take any more of the desire, and frantically dials the number of the only mortal capable of alleviating her pain through indecent exposure. She waits, tears streaming, before the caller picks up. 

"J-Jane?"

Her eyelashes flutter and she gasps, leaning against the wall and gently parting her legs as well as her will to live. "Jane, I was wrong...I believe I've been misguided...I...am a gay."

Kanaya sobs, the revelation finally out of the metaphorical closet. "I love the boob...the titty...the nip..."

Her eyes roll back in her head and she begins to evolve into her Final Form. It was bound to happen eventually, but being exposed to the Tiddy has jumpstarted the process. She writhes, body aching for a strong butch or femme to encapsulate her into their arms, her core agonizing for the touch of a woman. 

Moaning, Kanaya glows, shining brighter than a diamond, and has the most explosive orgasm known to the history of humankind. All because of one word. 

'Boob'.

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckin canNOT


End file.
